Eaten bye whales!
by invaderscene411
Summary: Zim attempts to destroy Earth with space whales, with a mechine that runs on orange juice he and Gir end up getting eaten in the process. A story made by my friend and me!


Theme song

Zim is sitting in his living room next to a huge machine while Gir sits on the couch.

Zim: GIRRR

Gir (eyes are red): yes my master!

Zim: get me the orange juice!

Gir (eyes are blue again): Okie-dokie!

Zim: I will use this orange juice to power up my new invention.

Gir: here you go!

Zim: thank you girrr…. Back to my plan!

Zim: I will use the orange juice to power up my machine to call whales from space to me to crush EARTH!

Gir: we gonna get mashed to pieces! We gonna get mashed like po-ta-toes!

Zim: no Gir we will be off of this FILTHY EARTH planet before the whales get here!

Gir: but I want mashed potatoes!

Zim: then go make some Gir!

Gir: yay!

Gir runs off into the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Zim: all I have to do is pour the orange juice into this hole and then it will power UP!

Zim does his evil laugh, as Gir joins in. Zim pours the orange juice in and the device blows up….

Zim: NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!

Gir: no no no noooooo no ah ah ah!

Zim: hush Gir!

Gir silences as a whale approaches Zim's house

Zim: this is no space whale it is merely a pathetic earth whale!

Gir: heheh it looks friendly!

The whale swallows Gir and zim. They sit inside the whale's mouth the only light coming in was threw the blow hole. Gir's eyes glow in the dark.

Zim: no the earth whale has swallowed ZIMMMM! Howww?

Gir: aww it's hungry!

Zim: this is not good!

Gir pulls a cookie out of his head and starts eating it…

Zim: Gir this is no time to be eating earth human food!

Gir: BUT I WANNA! Aww okay!

Zim: (ignoring Gir) I must find a way out of this earth creature!

The whale starts moving back towards the ocean while hundreds of people stare at the whale…

Zim: it is moving we must do something!

Zim thinks for awhile, while the whale nears the ocean.

Zim: I got it! Gir we will escape out of the whale's belly button!

Gir: I don't think whales have those…

Zim blinks and thinks some more…

Zim: Then we will escape through its blow hole! Up there!

Zim points over to the top of the whale were a hole is. It's right over its throat.

Gir: But if we fall we could be lost forever inside the whale.

Zim (looks at Gir): That's a risk I'm willing to take Gir. Gir you will help me up.

Gir picks up Zim and carries him up the back of the whale's throat very, very slowly.

Zim: Hurry Gir!

Gir: IT'S…..SO…..HARD!

Zim: Gir don't you want your mashed potatoes back at the base?

Gir nods his head yes.

Zim: And don't you want your HORRIBLE monkey show?

Gir nods again going a bit faster

Zim: and how about your muffins Gir? Don't you want those?

Gir nods wildly and climes faster and faster

Zim: That's more like it Gir go!

Gir is pumped and is climbing as fast as he can. They make it to the top of the whale. Zim has to hang on to Gir's back. His feet dangle he is holding on as tight as he can, he looks below him he can't see anything below his waist. His grip on Gir was loosening.

Zim: Could you hurry Gir I think I'm slipping.

Gir is almost to the blow hole. He reaches for the hole but can't grab it. Zim slips off of Gir's back; he falls into the darkness screaming, Gir jumps after him.

Zim hits the bottom first Gir lands on top of him.

Zim: Gir get off of me!

Gir hops off of Zim his little eyes look happy and glow even brighter than before. Zim frowns and walks past Gir. He trips over some thing.

Zim: Ow… Gir what is that?

Gir looks down at what Zim tripped over.

Gir: IT'S A BELLY BUTTON!

Zim blinks confused.

Zim: Well, Gir what did I say? I KNEW THEY HAD BELLY BUTTONS!

Gir smiles down at the small hole and back at zim.

Zim: well then Gir lets go!

Gir: Okay!

Gir and Zim jump down through the hole barely fitting. They come out into water, Zim screams and Gir pulls him to the shore.

Zim: AAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAA!

Gir stands next to Zim watching him roll in the sand, and then Gir starts to roll around in the sand copying Zim's screams. Zim gets up and runs down the street covered in sand and salt water, Gir happily follows him. Zim runs inside his house. He lies on the floor.

Zim: I hate whales….


End file.
